


Gemstone

by sparkleruby24



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Meta, Plot Twist, Romance, superhero, villain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkleruby24/pseuds/sparkleruby24
Summary: Christy is a member of the hit new band Galaxy Echo. When she was struck by lightning during a show in Central City she gains extraordinary powers. Now, whether she uses them for better or for worse, you'll have to read to find out.All characters not from the show are my characters. Please ask permission before using them.
Kudos: 1





	Gemstone

Christy’s P.O.V~  
I wait for my cue, anxious, bouncing on my feet. I can hear the crowd roaring, but something about tonight’s performance seems different. I clutch my crystal necklace, hoping it will bring me luck like it always does.  
“Please give a warm welcome to the popular band, Galaxy Echo!”  
Shoot! That’s me! I walk calmly onto the stage with a big smile waving at the fans along with my bandmates. They go crazy holding up signs and screaming about how much they love us. I go up to the mic, ready to get this party started.  
“Hey Central City! Thanks for coming to tonight’s show! Let’s get started with our new song Heartbeat!”  
Connor starts strumming the opening chords, and Brady starts drumming. I belt out the lyrics that got us famous.  
Suddenly I hear the music cut and someone screaming my name from behind me.  
“Christy!! Look out!!”  
Then my body lit up with pain and the world went dark.  
\--------------------------------  
I open my eyes, wincing in pain from the brightness. What happened? How long was I out? I look around and realize I’m in a hospital room. I see Connor staring off into space with red-rimmed eyes. Has he been crying? At least he is okay. In the corner, the news is on. I see the date, it’s been a week! I stand up and walk over to get a better look. Suddenly there is a loud beeping and doctors and nurses rush in. Why is it beeping? I’m okay! I turn around to see what they are doing and see….MYSELF? How?! Is this some out of body experience?! Am I dead!!?  
\-------------------------------  
Connor’s P.O.V~  
“I’m sorry sir, but you need to leave. She’s gone into cardiac arrest and we can’t have you distracting the doctors,” the nurse tells me with pity in her eyes.   
Feeling drained I get up and leave, Brady is in the cafeteria, I need to find him. I stumble through the hallways, trying to find him. I find him a few hallways away when he sees me his face drops.  
“Is she?” He asks, not wanting to say dead.  
“I don’t know. She went into cardiac arrest and I got kicked out.”  
“Don't beat yourself up, you didn’t know that the particle accelerator that wack job Wells dude made was gonna explode, or that she was going to get struck by lightning.” Brady laid a comforting hand on my shoulder.  
His best friend was in a coma, yet he’s comforting me. He managed to keep it together while I fell apart.   
“I know, I was gonna ask her out after the show. I’d been talking myself up all tour, and now she might not even make it!” I started crying, and Brady led me over to the waiting room to sit down.  
“You have to stay strong, for her. When she gets up she still might not be the same. Give her some recovery time, and then ask her out. Her life is gonna be turned upside down, and she won’t need any extra pressure.”  
How is he so sane? Just then the nurse walked over to us.  
“Miss Christy is stable, the doctor does have some stuff he wants to talk to you two about.”  
\-----------------------------------  
A/N   
Thanks for reading the first chapter of my new story! I know it is short, but upcoming chapters will be a lot longer. Happy reading!


End file.
